Klaroline Love letters
by Marianita195
Summary: Klaus' letters to Caroline through the years, his memories of her and of them together, his life in New Orleans, and occasionaly Caroline's replies.
1. Chapter 1

Love letter to Caroline

My beloved Caroline,

I've been sitting here by my desk for a couple of hours now and I've come to realize, that for someone who always has something to say, I find myself speechless for the first time. Elijah was always the most eloquent of the two of us.

I remember the time when men would pick up a quill and elegantly write their undying love for a woman. I used to make fun of those men. Now I admire them, for I've been holding this pen for too long, unable to write you.

It's not that I don't know what to say, it's just that it's too much and I don't know where to begin. And how do I open up without looking like a fool after being this miserable, loveless creature? It's a challenge, but for you, my love, no challenge will get in my way.

Let me start from the beginning.

I remember when I met you, and I curse the moment I set my eyes on you because those weren't my eyes, but Alaric's. I just wasn't expecting walking in and find such beautiful woman with so much spunk, like kids say these days. They're should have been my eyes, Caroline. And that makes me realize how incredibly selfish I am when it comes to you.

Then my family's ball came and that night changed everything for me. I didn't want to fall in love with you, I wasn't supposed to, but I did. And it hurt, oh Caroline it hurt so much, longing for someone to be with me so much, I longed your company and your love more than breaking the curse and becoming a hybrid. And that scared me.

I wasted my day away and now I have to run, looks like the vampires are decided to either get bit by werewolves or by killed by their very impatient king. But fear not, my love, for I promise I will write you often. Expect a letter from me every now and then. It's the least I could do after receiving your affections.

Yours, truly.

K.M.


	2. Chapter 2

My sweet Caroline,

On my last letter I skipped a fundamental moment in our relationship, and that is the night of your birthday, when I fed you with my blood for the first time. Now, you must understand I didn't do it because I didn't care, but because that particular night had such a deep impact in my life, that I believe a few lines wouldn't be enough to cover it.

I'm aware that in my last letter I was quite descriptive with the way I feel about you. Perhaps it came out as a tad dramatic. I assure you, it's not. I did feel all those things when I first met you, Caroline, I just didn't know what they were, I didn't have a name for them since it had been so long since I felt something like that. But I understand it now, and I want to put my feelings down into words, since I didn't have a chance before.

The night Tyler bit you, your birthday, I walked into your home feeling the same way I always felt while putting a scheme in motion. I felt manipulative after I got your mother's invitation and I felt how Donovan threw daggers to the back of my head. It was nothing that I hadn't felt before, and I relied on those feelings for so long, I came to love them. I was a powerful man who made everyone around him feel helpless. But then I walked into your bedroom and something shifted.

You were a little ball of pale skin, swear and blood, all covered by a blanket. You looked so fragile, yet you managed to look up at me and ask me if I was going to kill you. I asked you if you really thought I would be low enough to kill you on your birthday and you hissed a "yes". I knew it then, you were probably the strongest person in Mystic Falls, a fighter till the end, even in your deathbed. You even made fun of my age when I told you I love birthdays.

I wasn't used to find someone willing to talk back to me like that. You didn't hide, you didn't beg for your life. It was refreshing, which I found very surprised, and being the most powerful creature in the world and always having an answer for everything, you can imagine I don't deal well with surprises.

I never intended on curing you. It was never part of the plan, and now it pains me to think that I could've let you die. I was only doing it to get your mother's favor. But something shifted as I stood beside you. I found myself sitting on your bed and opening myself to you. In a way it reminded me of better times with Rebekah. I could be honest with her and she understood. Maybe she understood me even better than myself, since she was more in touch with her human side.

I told you about the world, and I was sure that you could barely get an idea of how much time and beauty that meant, but looking back at it now, I realize I didn't know the true weight of those words myself. Sure, I traveled a lot and I saw it all, but I didn't understand the concept of genuine beauty until later, when I found myself picturing you there, traveling and seeing it all, with me by your side. A thousand years old and I still have so much to learn, Caroline. The thing is, I don't wanna learn or see anything else without you. It wouldn't be as beautiful as it should be.

I held you in my arms as I fed you my blood. I feed people before, but it never felt as intimate as it did with you. Even with your body weakly laying against mine for support, I still felt an uninvited acceleration. I know it's wrong to feel that way, with you dying because of the poison. It feels like I would be taking advantage of you. But my body reacted in a way I wasn't expecting nor that I could control. I felt an unknown ecstasy when your mouth touched me and I would be lying if I said I didn't think of it the rest of the night.

My mind still wanders to the different ways that night could've ended if I had taken your right then. At first it feels erotic and exciting, but at the end it leaves me feeling dirty. I want you Caroline, more than I ever wanted anything or anyone, but I want you willing. I could never force myself to you, not even when I was possessing Tyler's body. But perhaps that's a story for another time, maybe another letter.

I wonder sometimes if you think about me that way too. I know I left scars and wounds in your memory, but I hope you saved some good thoughts too. I wouldn't mind if they're the kind that makes you blush. In fact I would be flattered.

I leave you now, my darling. I have a city to rule and enemies to destroy. I'll think of you tonight, hoping you do the same.

Yours, forever.

K.M.


End file.
